parliament_of_r9kfandomcom-20200214-history
Defeated Bills
'GF for All Bill' * Every MP in Parliament is to be rewarded a gf upon registering with a party. All current MPs will be given a gf of their choice. Failed on 2015-06-17 'Final Retribution Bill' (By AutSoc) >'Step one'- All males will undergo rigorous psychological and cognitive testing, after which they will be given a desirability rating based on their IQ and how introverted and rational of a personality they seem to possess. >'Step two'- All females of breeding age shall be rounded up and posted online on a government auction site >'Step three'-Parliament shall issue a new digital currency named "Slutcoin" to citizens, in proportion to their rating(see step one), with many undesirables not being issued any coins at all. Slutcoin cannot be traded anywhere and can only be used on the auction site. >'Step four'- The most autistic get all the 10/10s, while most NT's settle for 2/10s if given any coins at all >'Step five'- Women not sold in auction killed off to prevent the degenerates breeding with other neurotypicals. Remaining women shall be fitted with an electronic government-issued chastity belt that irreversibly logs every time it's unlocked. Sex shall be limited to oral except for procreation purposes to prevent women from receiving pleasure as well as to limit excuses for unlocking their belts, as white-knighting faggots are sure to feel pity and unlock the sluts. This will allow us to oust the white knighters, stop unauthorized breeding and put the gender traitors to the public firing squad. >'Step six'-The remaining neurotypicals die off childless and alone as most autists did before the great revolution, and a new species of humans is born, a generation of specialists and introverts in a world they can finally call their own >'Step seven'- ??? >'Step eight'- Utopia Failed on 2015-06-17 Get Economy Voting (by P&P) Depending on the number of repeating digits in the voting post number, it will count as 1, 2, 3, 4, etc. votes. Dubs count as 2 votes, trips as 3 votes, quads as 4 votes, etc. These repeating digits are to be checked by the head of the parliament, who counts the votes. No other checking is legit or necessary. Failed on 2015-06-17 'The r9k Basterds Bill proposal - Chief Rabbi, The One' *A rouge group group of Jewish Shitposters known as The Inglourious Basterds AKA The JIDF will be dispatched to Normie threads to funpost them into being good. *Will work very closely with the Security Council. *Thread types considered worthy of being funposted will be voted on. Failed on 2015-06-17 'The Racially Pure Bill' * Only Whites will be allowed to have a vote in Parliament. Slavs will be counted as white for the foreseeable future. * All non-whites will be treated as either subhuman or animals * All MPs will be assumed to be White until proven/shown otherwise Failed on 2015-06-17 'Official Containment Thread Bill Lib. proposal' *Codify the practice of official threads to avoid the creation of multiple threads on a subject that would be better of in a single thread **Examples: Gentle Femdom and Omegle *Create procedures to deal with multiple containment threads that are on the same subject **The One that was posted first gets priority **HOWEVER, if the OP is not clear and doesn't follow the customary format that would allow for the containment thread to be easily recognizable... ***The following thread that has a proper OP should be the one that gets priority Failed on 2015-06-17 'Ban the Normie party Bill (Bane's Bill)' Is this r9k parliament? If so, banning normies from having political representation should be the first thing done. Enact legislation to ban the Normie party, any party in coalition with the normies, (Slavic-Robot Party) , and any similar offshoots. The rights of normies have no need of protection here Failed on2015-06-18 Votes: 4 Ayes / 10 Nays 'The Party Creation Guidelines' *This bill will set a clear and concise guideline for the creation of new parties, with the aim of curbing small parties that serve little individual purpose *The requirements for forming a party will be: *#A pending party must gather 5 (five) members *#From the time of proposal, the party has 48 hours to gain those five members *#A pending party must gain approval from at least one current parliament member *#A pending party must have a clear party goal which differs from all other parties in some way *Upon approval of the party, a wiki page must be created and it must be added to all wiki lists Failed on 2015-06-18. Votes: Votes: 5 Ayes / 11 Nays. Tabled for revisions and amendments. 'Dynamic Seating Bill ' *The amount of seats a group receives within parliament should be representative of how many members the group contains in regards to the total population of members **Parliament groups are dynamic and will have varying active populations over time **Each week during role call, the amount of seats a group holds would be reevaluated in regards to their size in relation to all other groups *This can be calculated via the following percentage system **number of group seats = (group percentage) * (total seats) **where group percentage = (group members) / (total members) **Group leaders can then assign allotted seats to the members of their choice *This will ensure that a group's power in parliament will correlate with the amount of active members it retains Failed on 2015-06-18. Votes: 1 Ayes / 11 Nays. Tabled for revisions and amendments. 'Party Ejection Bill' * Some parties are detrimental to parliament as a whole. Others lack purpose or are merely a distraction to draw members away from more deserving parties. * This bill is simple and aims to give parliament the choice to eject parties which it feels do not belong. * Every Sunday a vote will be initiated by the speaker and if the vote achieves 75% of the mp present then the party in question will be ejected from parliament. Failed on 2015-06-22. Votes: 2 Ayes / 8 Nays.